The Odd Titan
by pokecharmer007
Summary: For over a millennium, humankind has battled against the Titans with little to no success as the beasts devoured every one in their path. It was then they built three great walls fifty feet high to stop their advancement. There, they lived peacefully away from the bloodthirsty giants. But... are all Titans really just mindless and heartless killing machines?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: The Odd Titan~

_Two millennium ago, humans had populated mother earth._

_Most lived in big cities, some worked together with nature, while others struggled for survival. And yet humankind thrived in numbers despite the chaos they had ensued._

_Many would have think that they would forever lived in this peaceful world, but ancient ancestors thought otherwise. Many ancient documents that were excavated had told of a time where the world's end is drawing near, but none had believed._

_That is one mistake they will forever regret, for the prophesied Apocalypse has come in the form of man-eating beasts called 'Titans'._

_Giant humanoid creatures that resembled deformed humans emerged suddenly, giving humanity no chance to fight back. No one knows where or how they came to be. Within days, many cities fell. And within decades, one-third of the human population had perished in the hands of these monsters. Humanity then overcame their national differences and united behind a single force. But even with a force of millions, it wasn't enough to subdue the giants._

_Humankind, almost on the brink of extinction, gathered every survivors that are scattered around the world and build three great walls fifty feet high and rebuild their homes. There, they lived another peaceful life, away from the bloodthirsty giants._

_But... are all Titans really just mindless and heartless killing machines?_

* * *

The first thing I see when I woke up was the sky. The clouds covered the endless blue as they drifted along with the wind. I blinked away the sleepiness before sitting up and looking around my surroundings; covered by a circle of tall trees almost forming a barrier was a medium sized lake with a waterfall flowing into it, there was a variety of fish which I would sometimes watch for hours. Some rocks were scattered randomly and butterflies could be seen flying freely.

I stretched my arms upwards before walking towards the water. Peering into the watery surface, I was then faced with a white-skinned humanoid that has long equally white hair and large cat-like eyes. Scooping a handful of water while minding the fishes that swam in the lake, I splashed myself awake before lying back on the base of the tree trunk.

Not long after, a few woodland creatures started appearing in the valley and either went for a quick drink in the lake or scurry around with me as an obstacle course. I crooned after I watched a robin teaching her chicks to fly and helped a little by lightly bouncing them with my finger if they were about to fall. Soon, the chicks were flying around the valley with their mother.

Crooning in content, I closed my eyes and relaxed to nature's music. But that peace was soon shattered when my ears twitched at the sounds of loud stomps from the nearby Titans that inhabited just outside this valley. I frowned when I heard the loud groans and roars which always signifies they want me to go as well. Standing up, I turned my sapphire gaze to the walls that once surrounded a city until just three years ago when the largest Titan I had ever seen (the humans called it the Colossal Titan) crashed into the walls, letting the Titans in.

Unlike them, I never felt the desire to eat or kill humans for some reason. I'll feel revolted just by watching them eat the humans alive and screaming. I think that's the reason when you don't have a mouth to feed... Literally speaking. That's why I never fit in with the others, making me feel lonely. The only friends I have are the woodland creatures since they don't seem to be afraid of me (or the Titans).

Come to think of it, my appearance isn't like the rest of them as well. I didn't see any other Titans with white skin as I am, or with hair as white as mine as well.

I groaned in frustration when the other Titans impatiently urged me to follow which I did, though for whatever reason as they know very well the fact that I don't eat humans since I don't have a jaw or a mouth, much less. Reluctantly, I followed the others into the destroyed wall and ventured around the barren place that once held many humans and their houses.

Despite the fact that I'm fifteen meters tall and had very pale skin and hair, I easily blended into the background and roamed in silence. I took notice of another great wall not far from where I stand. I have always wonder how many walls the humans had built. Surely they didn't build this one in a manner of three years, did they?

I was about to take a closer look when I noticed the large doors on the wall opened and out came 'the hunters'. My eyes widened in fear; the hunters are a horde of humans who are capable of killing Titans by using a strange machine that propels them skyward until they are about as tall as I am. There was even one human who could turn into one of us, yet has the strength and power to kill at least twenty Titans.

I quickly rushed back into the safety of the trees, shouting (in Titan Language) out warnings but the others were either too preoccupied or too vacant to hear me until it was too late. The ones that were too close to the walls were quickly dispatched. I watched in sadness as the slain dissolved into nothing but I didn't stop. I ran deeper and deeper until I stopped by a tree for a breather, deeming it safe from the hunters, considering they never travel this far into the forest.

Boy, was I wrong...

My ears twitched again when I heard footsteps coming closer to my spot before dodging a punch that was meant for my head. Backing away from my attacker, I realized it's the human-turned-Titan. It's kind of difficult to forget since the Titan sort of resembles me, in a way. He was in some weird fighting stance before charging and delivering another straight punch, which I again dodged, and escaped deeper.

"Don't let it get away!" a voice shouted. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the rogue Titan chased after me with a few humans jumping from one tree to another. "Remember, Eren! Capture it alive! We're bringing it back to Hanji!" a blonde bob-styled male shouted.

Capture? Why would they want to capture me? Don't they always kill titans on sight? Either way, I'm not stopping to find out. I still want to live a little longer, thank you very much.

But as soon I thought of it, I was suddenly tackled to the ground. The rogue Titan, or Eren as he is called, shoved my face to the ground while his other hand is at my neck. I panicked since the neck, or the nape of it, is the weak spot for every Titan. I struggled against his grip until I managed to flip him off of me and made a run for it. I could have fight him head on but knowing he's a human and not a full-fledged Titan made me rethink, considering my strength could instant kill him.

I didn't want to use my ability as there are humans around, and killing humans is against my moral. And the fact that I could char the rogue. So my last option was to restrain him. Turning around to face them, I waved my hair at them. The strands then wound themselves around the rogue's limbs preventing him from moving while others wrapped around the humans. Not too tight as I don't want to accidentally break their bones but tight enough to cease their movements.

I watched as the rogue's trying to break out of the strands while the humans were attempting to cut through but found they couldn't, as if they're hitting metal. That's how strong my hair is; it's strong enough to crush big boulders.

That's the last thing I saw when I was suddenly entangled in wires and hooks. I looked up to the trees to find more of the humans, and mentally cursed at my stupidity. Knowing that struggling out of these wires is pointless no matter how strong I am (they could still kill me since my hair is too occupied), I retracted my hair and gently dropped the humans to the ground before conceding defeat.

Hey, at least it's better than getting killed.

"Huh, it stopped." a female with dark-brown hair said as the humans descended to the ground. "That was easy."

"Don't let your guard down. It might attack us again with its hair." an ash-brown male warned, his swords still drawn. Then more humans appeared from the trees and landed onto the ground with the rest of the humans.

"I see you managed to capture the Titan." a tall blonde man spoke as he stood beside the raven-haired male with the scary expression.

"Yeah, though all it had done was run around like an idiot and it tried to restrain us with its hair." the raven replied. "Suddenly it just stopped after we secured it with the hooks." The blonde man nodded before ordering the others to bring me back to headquarters, wherever that is.

I sighed as the humans secured the net around me with more hooks, making sure all of my hair is under wraps before the rogue titan tugged me to follow the humans as they glided through the air like birds.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Outcast~

It took almost an hour to get where they left their horses, just about halfway from the forest entrance. The rogue, Eren, had already turned back into a human. It still surprised me when one of the humans cut through the nape of his neck to get him out. For a moment there, I thought they were going to kill him.

There was no words spoken, just an empty silence in the air as the humans and I traveled with a quick pace. It was only broken when the same dark-brown female human turned to me and spoke, "You know... I just realized that this Titan doesn't even have a mouth."

The bald male beside her turned to me as well before replying, "Yeah, you're right. How do you supposed it eats?"

The female shrugged, "I don't know."

You're not the only one wondering about that... Actually, no. I don't eat at all. All I need is sunlight for energy.

"We could ask Squad Leader Hanji about this." the male suggested.

"You best not to." another male cut in. "Or you'll find yourself cleaning up dismembered titan parts."

I suddenly flinched at that. Dismembered?! Are they going to cut me then?! Apparently I'm not the only one terrified of that thought as I watched the two conversing humans shivered at that.

"Gunther, don't scare the recruits. We don't want them to be scarred for life." a petite honey-blonde female chastised him. "Besides, the commander wouldn't allow Hanji to cut it apart. Not until we can study more about it."

Oh yes, do weird things to me before cutting me into tiny little pieces. Thank you for the reassurement, I feel _so_ much better right now.

"It is the oddest Titan we have encountered after all." the female continued. "I mean, where else would you find a Titan as white as this one? Or one that doesn't even have a mouth?"

'Is me having no mouth that fascinating?' I though to myself as I looked to the side at the barren wasteland that is littered with broken houses and crumbled stones. Looking past them, I noticed something moving among the fallen debris. That 'something' then came close enough for me to see, and I groaned in annoyance.

A Deviant.

One thing I never like about them is their unpredictability. One minute you'll see them do nothing, the next is that they're chasing after you for no apparent reason. There's also the fact that they find entertainment in making fun of me... Unlike the other Titans who never seemed to mind me being different (as in doesn't eat humans), the Deviants used every chance they got to show me what I don't have and what makes me so different. And it seems this time will be no different.

Normally they wouldn't dare to come near me whenever they saw me but that's only when I'm not tied up in a wires and hooks so basically I'm very vulnerable right now. The Deviant grinned in glee before charging straight towards me. One of the humans, Mike as I recalled (the one that tends to sniff at people), alerted the others who had already drawn their swords. I'm impressed that he could sense the Deviant even though it's still halfway from where we are. They must be thinking the Deviant is after them, instead of me.

They probably had never seen Titans fighting one another unless if one of them is a human-turned-Titan so they wouldn't think a Titan would attack one of its own.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my left leg, causing me to fall to the ground. Looking down at my leg, I saw another Deviant biting a chunk of flesh from my leg. Trying to stand, I felt another shot of pain on my right thigh caused by yet another Deviant biting larger chunks of meat. I tried to shake them off but they're like parasites, clinging tightly onto me while feasting. I heard a cry behind me but was too late to turn when two more Deviants jumped onto my shoulders and chomped down on it.

Many years of fighting off these little devils had made me pain-tolerant but I had never experienced this kind of torture before. The pain was too much for me as I cried out in agony, trying to shake them all off.

"Hey! Get off, you little buggers!" a human (I didn't see who since I'm too occupied with my current situation) shouted as they shot out their hooks towards the Deviants. They must have been shell-shocked at the Deviants' behavior. I couldn't blamed them, actually. As I said, Deviants are very unpredictable.

I shut my eyes while trying to shake them off, wanting the unbearable pain to stop. And it did. Opening my eyes, I found the Deviants' body dissolving into nothing and sighed in relief. But the damage had been done; a large part of my leg is gone, so is my thigh and my shoulders are almost non-existent but luckily, they didn't get far to my neck since my hair is in the way. Steam streamed out of my skin, indicating my wounds are healing but the horror and pain I had just went through made my eyes water.

If a Titan is attacking another, it's a sign that they had identified you as an outcast that needs to be get rid of. I had hoped to never encounter that sort of treatment, and felt relieved that I didn't for so many years, thinking that I'm either ignored or recognized as one but the attack just now had told me the very thing that I wanted to avoid.

I am now no longer viewed as their kind anymore, just an outcast.

Covering my face with my hands (the net had been cut during the midst of the attack), I silently sobbed.

* * *

"Uh hey! Is it... crying?" Connie asked as the scouts stared at their recently captured Titan, dubbed the Odd Titan.

"Well, I would be if my own kind suddenly attacked me and took chunks of my flesh." Sasha commented, slightly pitying the sobbing creature.

"Or, it could be trying to trick us into pitying it." Jean reasoned.

While the cadets stared in either confusion or awe at the Titan, the members of Levi's squad contemplated the recent Titan behavior.

"What do you make of it, Sir?" Petra asked, looking worriedly at the still crying Titan. "That was the first time we had ever encounter such behavior."

"What? The fact that a bunch of Deviants attacked this Titan? Or the fact that this oddball is balling its eyes out?" Oluo said.

"Both, actually."

The corporal crossed his arms, "Despite the fact that we don't know much about Titans, it's safe to say that this brat had been kicked out of the group from the way those Deviants had attacked this thing."

"Well, it didn't try to kill us like the rest of its kind nor did it try to fight back when we capture it." Gunther said.

"Besides that, don't you think it's a bit too intelligent for a Titan? Much more than a Deviant, no less?" Erd revealed. "Could it be... that it could also be like Eren? A Titan Shifter?"

"In any case, let's just get back to HQ so we can let Hanji examine it." Erwin said. The others nodded and turned back to the Titan who was still wailing.

Levi clicked his tongue in irritation, "That thing's still crying?! It's like a shitty brat if it weren't a Titan."

"Now, now Levi. I'm guessing it's still in shock after what happened." Erwin said. "Let's give it some time."

The Titan silently cried its eyes out for another ten minutes before stopping and calming down. It wiped its eyes dry of tears before turning its attention to the scouts just as Armin asked for the next procedure.

"We'll take it back to the wall and cut its neck to see if a human's in it." Levi said as he walked towards the Titan who instantly backed away, wrapping its hair around its white body like a cocoon.

Confused by the action, Levi fired his grappling hooks into one part where its shoulders should be but it suddenly bounced off the hair with a loud 'clang' as if hitting metal. He fumed, inwardly berating himself for forgetting that small detail.

"So, what now?" Connie asked.

Petra then tried to coax the Titan out of its cocoon, trying to reassure it that they're not going to harm it, which helped a bit as the hair cocoon opened up slightly before closing back again when it saw Levi with his blades still at the ready. After making sure the corporal is not within its sight, Petra tried again. This time, it worked as the Titan slowly uncoiled itself from its cocoon.

Assured that it's calmed down and not going to retreat back to its cocoon again, they beckoned it down to their level.

"Alright brat! As soon as you start anything, I'll slice you. Got it?" the corporal threatened. The Titan shirked back a bit, terrified by the man's intense glare. Not wanting to be cut into small pieces, the Titan vigorously nodded.

With that, the trek back to the walls continued with the Titan following nervously behind them, making sure not to accidentally stepped on one of them.


End file.
